Chase
by city-of-w0lves
Summary: She left two years ago. The titans had started to learn to live without her. Scorned by love, Beast Boy finds Raven hiding out in Jump City. He stumbles on to her dangerous secret - soon Beast Boy and the Titans finds themselves battling a new villain more powerful and malicious then they've ever faced before. Can the Titans defeat their new enemy, or this truly the end? RaeBB


**_Hello ^^_**

**_This is my first fanfic in a while now, I've been around for just about forever on this site. But, I've been thinking about writing this story for a while now. This first chapter does not have much info about the characters, but I didn't want it to because the story will build over the chapters ;-; I humbly ask for patience and reviews, I love opinions as well!_**

**_Happy reading!_**

**_Summary: She left two years ago. The titans had started to learn to live without her - but when Beast Boy finds Raven hiding out in Jump City, he stumbles into her dangerous secret - she didn't leave, she was running. The world is once again in danger as a powerful villain emerges, more intelligent and malicious then any the Titans had ever faced before, starts to hunt her down. Can the Titans defeat the new villain, or will they fall victim to his power?_**

* * *

He cried out angrily, retreating his fist. A quick second later, he smashed the other one into the door, ignoring the searing white hot pain as his knuckles buckled against the pressure.

_Stupid._

He laid two more into the metal, deepening the already present dents. Anymore and the door would be unable to slide open without jamming, but he did not care. His breath trembled.

_Lying_.

Flashes of red pulsed into his eyesight, his anger amplifying from his rampaging. He stalked back and forth around the room. The scene kept replaying in his mind, her giggling in pleasure as an unknown man explored her body. Her lips locked around another's, passionate, desperate.

_Bitch_.

He slammed both hands into his dresser. A loud crash followed, shaking the room itself.

_How could she? _

After everything he's done - they've done, after all the moments they'd shared, how dare she take another man? In the very tower, of all places! His blood boiled at the very thought. Robin had always told him to trust his instinct. It was weird, how he wanted - he needed to see Terra as soon as he returned from patrol. He raced to her door, worrying that she had ran into to trouble, low and behold, the door slid open to reveal her sucking face with another man. They were going at it with such vigor, neither noticed the green man staring at the foot of the door, face slack with shock. Many thoughts ran through his mind, as he ran through the corridors, blinking away angry tears.

_Who was that? How could she do this? Why? I thought she loved me. Why_?

But now his mind had cleared, and regret and sorrow had started to sink in. His throat resonated with a deep growl. The wayward green of his room had started to make him sick. He needed out, and something that would ... soothe him for the time being. He could not face her without time to think for himself.

"Hey, BB?" A soft knock at the door called, followed by the voice of his 'girlfriend'.

His teeth ground against themselves as he swallowed venom. His fingers danced heavily across the code board, allowing her access.

"You're home early." She stated with curiosity. The blue eyes which he had fell in love with now seemed to tease him. "Something wrong? I heard a lot of -"

"Nothings wrong, T." Beast Boy shook his head. Words came to him quickly, but he lacked the emotion that usually came with them. He was sure his appearance was uncouth, eyes red from crying and uniform ripped from his tantrum. She didn't comment on it, as usual, Terra was too self centered to notice him. He used to find it adorable, but now it served to piss him off even more.

"Oh, you're going somewhere?" She asked, gesturing towards the keys he was shoving in his pocket. "Without me? How could you?"

She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip in a playful manner he would have enjoyed. But now it amplified his silent rage, but he bit back words.

_How could I? How could YOU? _He thought._ How could you betray me, after four years of love only for you?_

His face must have betrayed him, because she stopped her incessant giggling when he looked at her.

"Yeah," he simply answered, pushing past her. "If Robin asks, I went out for some alone time."

Now, the smile slipped off of her face and a look of concern replaced it, but she said nothing. Beast Boy did not leave her a chance to, once exiting his room, he made like a bat out of hell.

* * *

Cyborg almost missed him. The changeling wordlessly stalked past the half robot, if it weren't for Cy's thermal radar, he would not have noticed at all.

"Yo, Beast Boy. Where ya headed?"

The green man only shrugged. "Out." He muttered, jamming the key in the car door. Cyborg winced at the treatment of the car, then cocked his head.

He hadn't heard that tone of voice used by Gar, with the exception of a few years ago.

It put him in the mind of when he – well, the whole team, was grief-stricken after Raven's sudden departure. It had devastated all of them, but Beast Boy the most. He couldn't understand why she would take off in the night. Who could blame him? Raven was never an open book, but to leave without a word to anyone was unusual and cruel, even for her. The poor boy spend months reeling over the only note she left, a small folded paper with the words _"I have to go. I'm sorry. Please do not look for me."_ written in neat cursive.

Cyborg shook his head. Despite all their arguments, their fights, and the insults, Beast Boy had really cared for that girl. He wondered if she knew, wherever she was.

It took the return of Terra to bring the little guy out of his funk. The team was soon restored back to five, and everything was well, or so they liked to pretend.

A roar from the engine tore Cyborg from his thoughts. He could only watched his second favorite car, the T-Van, peel out of the drive way and transform into a boat before hitting the ocean. It was a thing of mechanical beauty, yet somehow Cy knew Beast Boy didn't care for it.

* * *

Garfield had to admit, the T-Van was kind of cool. He liked it because it had so much room - he and Terra had spent many a night canoodling in the back. It was comfortable because of the white leather seats ol' Cy had installed, despite Beast Boy's initial protest of real leather, he'd learned to love it after resting on them after being thrown around by various villains.

The car gave a low purr as the propellers withdrew.

He hit the gas as soon as the wheels reached tarmac, thrusting him into the partially trafficked streets. He smiled as the city lights splayed a rainbow upon the windshield. Luckily, the activity was low, most people rather stay in on a cold, holiday inspired night like this. He punched in a location on the GPS and the car gave a monotone beep as the system took over and started to autopilot. Beast Boy found his thoughts roaming. What would happen now? He couldn't face Terra. Not when she'll smile and joke in his face, probably attempt to flirt with him, grab for his hands, reach in for a kiss... the very image made his stomach turn. _Terra _made his stomach turn. All the times he'd leave her behind on patrol, and come back to find her drenched in an odd smelling perfume - cologne, he realized.

Some other fucking guy's cologne.

She'd laugh, provide some alibi having to do with perfume, and they'd kiss and that would be it. How many times had that happened before? How could she do this? Had he not loved her enough? Had he not promised to take no other women but her, had they not promised to be together forever? Eventually he would have to confront her. In his heart, he wanted nothing more but to forget it. Terra was the girl of his dreams. She was everything he had wanted, and everything he needed. He loved her, dammit, and he still did, even after she broke his heart. If she can act like she didn't know, then why couldn't he?

Because it was wrong. He loved her, but he was not a damn fool. And he'd rather be alone then strung along.

The GPS had been set on a small mall, just outside of the Chinatown district of Jump City. He put it so that Cyborg would think he only intended to hang out there, instead of the small, shaky bar across the street. He had never been there before, but only heard of it through word of mouth, from a fan asking to take him for drinks.

_What was it called, again? The Stock? Block?_ The bar had a parking lot in the front, with the blazing neon pink letters spelled out "The Flock" across the entrance. It was so bright, Beast Boy had to squint to make out the whole name, along with a crappy pink silhouette of a flamingo. Beast Boy turned on the T-Van's cloaking device. The chrome white on blue design was changed to that of a regular, old black van. After the whole car theft incident, Cyborg took all precautions. Locking the car, Beast Boy silently wondered what he could expect. He had went drinking alone before, but never at this venue.

A ghost of a smile crossed his face. What was life without a bit of adventure, anyway? Not forgetting to slip on his image inducer (Cy had recently made one for all of them, should they want to leave the tower without being instantly recognized.) he straightened his clothes. A quick glance at the windshield, and he was met with a blond haired, green eyed man. Tonight, he left behind Beast Boy and would become... Garfield Logan.

* * *

"One cosmo, please!"

Rachel sighed. That was, what? The tenth order of Cosmopolitan tonight? It was a good thing she had that drink down to an art. She actually took an extra shift to perfect her craft at cocktails, and it earned her the title of favorite bartender by the customers. She always thought this odd, as she was never one to smile and laugh and flirt with them as the her coworkers did. But she wouldn't look the gift horse in the mouth, the tips were just enough to support her.

"Hey baby," some guy wheezed from the other side of the bar. "What's a guy gotta do to get another drink around here?"

She mumbled an half assed apology and sauntered her way over to him, ignoring his blatantly drunk compliments. She poured him a lager, not bothering to ask what drink he preferred. Men like him only came to drink cheap and gawk.

"Thanks, gorgeous. I wouldn't mind a number too," He slurred, giving her a disturbing wink.

She narrowd her eyes. "I don't think you need anything else added to your tab."

With that his flirty demeanor deflated and he nodded in abashed silence.

Rachel took a quick scan of the bar, taking in the atmosphere. It was "horn dog" hour, so lovingly coined by her coworkers, and frankly, the worst hour to be working the bar alone. It was stock full of college boys and middle aged men who were fleeing their marriages.

She shook her head. She couldn't feign ignorance, her boss had reminded her time and time again that 'her pretty face' amassed for half of the male traffic that scuttled their way in here. But she managed on her own, keeping the beasts at bay with a occasional glare or scowl. Towards the back of the bar, she noticed two younger guys chug down pints of beer. They laughed after, playfully rough housing, eventually knocking over the table.

Usual shenanigans. A full on bar fight wasn't far off. Rachel had seen something as benign as a friendly shoulder punch turn into a chair throwing, glass shattering, free for all.

Rachel sought to ignore it, it wasn't her problem, but the bouncer's. She watched them idly while she cleaned some of the glasses, grimacing when one of them knocked over a full pint of beer. Laughter stopped when the liquid splashed at their feet. The other angrily pushed the clumsy perpetrator, demanding that he pay for a new one. She shook her head. At least the bouncer had taken notice and bulldozed his way over there. Security was surprisingly tight for a little place like this, and she was thankful. Countless times that bouncer had saved her from men getting unruly or touchy. She felt a presence appear behind her, another customer, but she didn't bother to turn around until after she put away the last glass.

"Uh, miss?" The voice intruded.

She frowned, it seemed like she could not get anything done today without some sort of distraction.

"Yes?" She answered, not facing him just yet.

"I'd like to, uh, order..."

"Just a second."

* * *

The first thing he noticed on his way into the bar was the fight about to occur. A loud shattering of glass jerked his head to attention and he tensed out of pure habit. A large man, dressed in all black quickly grabbed one fighter by the collar and pulled him away, ending the situation as quickly as it started. Feeling relieved, yet even more alert, he navigated his way through the dark atmosphere easily. The wall behind the bar had been lazily decorated with blue Christmas lights, and old holiday songs cranked out of the dusty jukebox. Garfield chuckled to himself. This place was looked to be straight out of an shitty old action movie, where the star falls in love with the bartender/waitress/stripper and ends up making out or something by midnight.

Unfortunately, this bartender didn't even acknowledge him.

"Uh, miss?"

"Yes?" She answered, singularly and without any interest. She still faced away from him, and this he thought a bit rude.

"I'd like to uh, order?"

"Just a second." she returned, finishing up what she was doing. Like she promised, a second later she turned to face him. "How can I help you?" Something about her voice made Garfield look up from the rotting wood of the bar table. He was met with a striking, exotic pair of eyes - not quite blue, indigo, he would guess, either way they took his breath away. Her facial features were delicate, but cute, from the way she frowned to how she impatiently bit her lip. It reminded him of _her_ in a way, if she didn't have peach skin and dark chestnut hair, she would be a dead ringer for the empath.

"Sir?"

He was staring. He tore his eyes away from her with a sheepish chuckle. "Sorry. R-Rum and coke, please." She mouthed his order again as she scribbled it down. "Okay." She looked as if she was going to say something else to him, but she just smiled courteously and hustled to the next newcomer. She even sounded like Raven.

_Could it be... no, no. _

Raven had left years ago, and for her to reappear now, in some low class bar, normal and human looking? It was a far stretch, too far for him to even hope it was true. He didn't want a repeat even of Terra, anyway.

"Here you are, sir." She voiced, snapping him out of his reverie. She gave him a strange look, again. He briefly wondered if his image inducer had faltered, and she was seeing him as a green human instead of a normal one. Something about her stare made him feel conscious of himself, a sensation he hadn't felt for years. The girl was studying him, just like Raven used to do.

"Thanks." He nodded, smiling, taking the drink. A film of cold water had already formed on the glass. She gave a unsure smile and prepared to wander off, but he stopped her.

"Wait. I know it sounds weird, but have I... seen you before?"

"I have a familiar face." She replied mechanically, her expression still impassive.

"What's your name?" He asked, but then retracted it. "Not to be rude or anything... "

"Rachel." She pointed towards the name tag with an amused tone.

"But I -"

"Now if you don't mind, I have others to tend to. If you want to talk, then, by all means purchase another drink." Her voice was so familiar, it was killing him. She _sounded_ _like_... like Raven. She did everything, like Raven. Even responded to him like she would, parental but with a hint of amusement.

He downed his drink with ease.

She gave a 'I can't believe you just did that' stare, but reached under the counter fetching a bottle of rum and liter of coke. "Fine. What were you going to say?" She asked, placing ice in the cup. She did so slowly and methodically, obviously allowing time for them to chat. Garfield wondered if she did this often. "And no, I don't do this often."

_Wow, uncanny,_ he thought. It was like she read his mind. "Er, I'm sure I've seen you before. Maybe... around the city?"

"Unlikely." She responded. "I don't get out much."

"Huh." He shrugged, satisfied. "You just... look like someone I know."

* * *

She was oddly fond of his voice. It was soothing, but not to deep, not like the grown men that always hung out around the bar at this time of night.

It took her nearly no time to figure it out.

Though she treated him like a regular customer, she was more then happy to give him the standard hook and sinker, making him pay for a drink in lieu of more time to chat. Except, instead of flirting with him until he felt the need to buy and tip more, she was outright with telling him he needed to buy drinks if he wanted to chit chat.

Secretly, she wanted to talk to him – she had missed the Titans so much, and it had been so long... Beast Boy's voice had deepened and his features had truly matured, but she'd recognize those green eyes in a heartbeat. His image inducer was well made, had she not given him a moment's attention, she would not have recognized him at all.

Rachel monitored his emotions with her empathy, and while she did not want to invade his private, personal thoughts, her curiosity got the best of her. So much, that she even slipped up and answered a question he did not really ask, but he seemed to have let it go as a weird coincidence.

This was getting dangerous, quickly. As much as she wanted to chat with him, she couldn't risk having her identity known.

"There's more to you then meets the eye, isn't there?" He asked again, already on his third glass. With a sigh, she looked around for any other possible customers. Only one, a man about her age, but he kept to himself and had been sitting there for hours without ordering, just watching the game on the TV.

"Of course. There's more to everyone then what meets the eye." She replied, ready to end their interaction.

"That's not what I meant. I mean... I know I've seen you before. Call me crazy, but I know what I'm talking about."

His viridian eyes pierced in a way that seemed to see straight through her facade. Internally, she knew he had started to put it all together.

But she simply shook her head with an bemused expression.

* * *

That scent. He's encountered it before, in battle, in the common room, in her room. There was no mistaking it. A sudden breeze had passed between them, the smell of sweet lilac reached his senses and it was as if her identity became crystal clear. Heart racing, he struggled thinking what to do next. An impatient middle aged man tapped the bell with feverish gusto, drawing Rachel's attention away from Beast Boy.

"Hey, stop flirtin' and serve some drinks; eh?" He demanded, frustrated.

"S - sorry," she apologized, starting his way. "How can I -"

"Wait Raven." He said, loud enough for her to hear. There was a slight pause in her step - a quick lapse in focus where her breath caught and she almost turned, but quickly ignored it and kept going. He nearly shot out of his chair, grabbing her arm and repeating it. "Raven -" She whipped around in surprise.

"I don't know who you're talking to, I said my name was Rachel. Now let me go." She hissed, trying to jerk back her arm, but he had a firm grasp on her. The bar table dug into his stomach, but he ignored the uncomfortable feeling. Even her _threats_ sounded like the empath he had once knew. There was no way he'd let her go.

"Raven, stop!" He said again, this time catching the bar's attention. "I know its you!"

"Is there a problem here?" A gruff voice boomed, catching the two by surprise. Rachel flinched. The glass Garfield had been holding shattered of its own accord. He drew back his hand in pain, releasing her to inspect his wound, then looked at her again in confirmation.

Under his gaze, Rachel found herself shaking. She had never lost control of her powers like that. The combination of his unexpected touch and the patron's loud voice had pushed her over the edge, causing several glasses in the bar to explode. He let go immediately, growling in pain. His eyes were glued to her, in a sort of silent plead.

_This is not good._

* * *

"No," Rachel said, her voice cracking. "There's not." She gave a cold glare at the man before walking away. Holding his throbbing hand, Garfield fell back in his seat, exasperated. _Why was she being like this?_

He watched as she walked away from him. A group of waitresses nearly intercepted her quickly, asking her questions and giving him dirty looks. He couldn't exactly hear what they said, but he recognized Rachel's voice.

"Can you take my shift? I... I need to go."

A surly woman nodded with understanding. Rachel disappeared to the back, and presumably, out of his life. Garfield could feel the bar holding animosity towards him, glaring holes into his back and whispering about the event. He slammed a few twenties on the bar and whisked out of there. He had overreacted. The whole thing with Terra had him confused, stressed beyond reasoning. The entrance to the bar was closed, he opened it to a cold draft of winter air. Fresh snowfall had made the concrete slippery, and it smelled weakly like fresh rain. As he jogged to the van, he couldn't help but laugh at himself. He just creeped some poor girl out, for no reason other then his own fantasy. Flipping open his communicator, he marveled at the time - an hour past midnight. He was tired, too.

It was a simple case of mistaken identity.

_So why couldn't he let it go?_

He couldn't get himself to leave. He had switched the van's cloaking device to invisible, turned on the heater, and waited for her to leave the bar. He felt like Robin, a hero in the shadows, watching, waiting. Patience, unfortunately, was not one of his virtues, and he found himself dozing off quickly. The communicator jerked him back to the conscious world with its sudden ringing. A portrait of Terra's face lit up on the screen.

Garfield felt a little guilty, who knew she would stay up this late worrying about him? He debated answering it, when he heard the bar door creak open. It was Rachel, protected in a winter coat that was far too big for her. Her breath was visible against the night air. She looked around briefly, before starting down the street at a quick pace. Garfield put his communicator away and started the van, getting ready to follow. But before he could take off after her, he noticed the door open again... the bar patron that had interrupted him before stepped out. Instead of looking around, his eyes followed Rachel. Throwing his hood on, he broke into a slow jog after her. Fast enough to tail her, but not enough to alarm should she turn and see him.

Garfield grew immediately suspicious.

* * *

Rachel grew immediately suspicious.

Once she left the bar, she had a sick feeling in her stomach that she was being watched. She surveyed the area, but after finding no other being around, she dismissed it as stress and started her trek home. Something, much like a car engine, sounded in the distance, but she also dismissed that. The good thing about working the graveyard shift was the lack of pedestrian traffic at the times she left. She always listened intensely for any footsteps, breathing, or shuffling in her radius. Rachel knew she was fast enough to outrun anyone who might chase, but if worse came to worse, she always had insurance within her magic. She had only reached the end of the block when she heard someones rapid breathing behind her. Whipping around, she observed a dark figure a few yards behind her. Thinking quickly, she veered off the street that would have taken her home. She wasn't sure if the person was a threat, but she planned to lose him.

* * *

Garfield felt his worry growing as he watched the man follow her. At first, he gave him the benefit of the doubt - perhaps she had left something and he was trying to return it. It quickly became clear that he wasn't. From the first time she looked his way, he slowed down to a pace of a casual walker. But once she turned away (walking faster, he noticed) the man would break into a jog again, lessening the space between them without her knowing. Rachel took an abrupt turn. Then, another.

The man still kept at it, loosely following the exact paths she took. Finally after about three blocks of slowing down and speeding up, Rachel broke into a run. The man did the same, except he had the advantage of speed and was closing in on her.

That was his cue.

She tried to lose him, but he kept on her trail. She could hear his irregular breathing everywhere she went. Panic started to set in. He seemed to tease her, speeding up when she sped up, slowing down whenever she slowed down. She grated her teeth now, unsure of what to do next. Her blood had come to a stand still when she felt her coat tug her backwards, with enough force to lift her off her feet. She yelped as the man's hands tightened around her arms and swept her into the adjacent alleyway.

"Let me go!" Her attacker laughed, smothering her with his rancid breath.

"You thought you could run, huh?" He snarled. She fought harder, digging her heels into his stomach. He twisted her arm behind her and pressed her to the wall. Pain shot her and she cried out, but he silenced her with a heavy hand across her mouth.

"We've been looking for you, _Raven_. You shouldn't have tried to hide." The heavy man whispered, venom dripping in his calm words. He smiled as her fear grew tenfold. "Now, you're going to come with me..."

_Not if she could help it_, she mentally seethed. She dug her teeth into his hand, causing him to let go out of pain. Her mouth now free, she quickly chanted a spell.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!"

"Argh!" He screamed in pain as the black tendril struck him across the alleyway. Finally able to breath, she watched precariously as his body struggled to stand again. Having not used her powers for so long, that single act of defense took more energy then she had thought. By the time she recovered, he was already back on his feet.

"So you want to play with magic, huh?" he spurted out angrily. His hands started to glow red. Rachel's eyes widened. "You little -"

The sentence went unfinished as a green blur smashed into him, jerking him away from her. His body slammed against the wall again, this time he crumpled into a still form. Rachel stared in shock at his still form, the green blur morphed quickly back into a human.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy called, grabbing her shoulders. He had been unsure about it before, but he SAW her use magic. Garfield wasn't the smartest person in Jump, but even he could connect the dots when the lines were this clear. She didn't respond. "Raven!" He shook her softly.

She finally turned his way, fear etched into her amethyst eyes. It was as if he had pulled her suddenly back into reality, and she looked around in stark realization of the situation. She remembered the man, the very same one who had grabbed her earlier. His shouts broke through her clouded shock, and while she could not see him, she remembered the sound of that voice. How could she have forgotten it? He called her name in the same as he had in one of their many battles, worried and stressed.

"Beast Boy?" she whispered. The man nodded his head with a small smile.

"Raven," he responded, finally seeing the recognition in her eyes. She returned his smile only briefly, before the look of terror returned to her full fledged. "You shouldn't be here. You have to leave." She suddenly ordered.

"What?" He replied, flabbergasted. "Are you kidding me -"

She pushed him away. "No. I'm not asking, get out of here, now!"

"Listen, if you think -"

"Go, or they'll kill BOTH of us!" Gar was knocked off guard by the desperate urgency in her voice. Suddenly he felt uneasy and almost scared, by the fact that whatever was chasing her made her this afraid. She had started to panic again, he grabbed her arm, pulling her attention back to him.

"Who?" He demanded.

"You'll regret that, human." A voice sneered. Twisting quickly, he pushed Raven behind him. The man was standing but a few feet behind him. His voice was unnaturally deep and utterly terrifying, yet Garfield swallowed his fear as the man continued to stare him down. His animal instincts were going berserk, it was all he could do not to flee the area as fast as possible. Whatever this man was, it was far from human.

"What do you want with her?" Garfield snarled, his anger taking the place of his natural fear. Laughing, the man shook his head.

"Far more then you can ever imagine. If I were you," he shook his hand, Garfield immediately noticed the blades growing out from his skin. His dark hoodie became permeated as he grew more sharp appendages, spreading from his arms to across his shoulders and down his other arm. His face tinted red as spikes began to grow there, as well. Falling easily on to all fours, he laughed louder as the spikes grew a ridge down his spine. His eyes lost the mortal brown and faded into the eerie glow of white. "I would leave the girl and forget that this happened."

His teeth, now fangs, gleamed through the dark.

Beast Boy felt Raven tense behind him, and his empathy felt sudden shift from unsure nervousness to actual fear. It didn't help him any.

"No." He answered firmly, despite what his inner fear screamed at him. "Over my dead body."

"Beast Boy, please," she pleaded, but he refused to hear her.

"As you wish." The now demonic man nodded. With a roar, tendrils of red power circulated his body. In the same moment, several swirls of black appeared beside him, three more creatures of the same origin manifested from the dark.

"Okay, maybe I spoke too soon -" The changeling didn't get to finish the sentence before he was thrown to the ground by a tackle. His sight blurred as his head hit the concrete, but he managed to land a hay maker into the face one of the fiends. His vision cleared enough to see something advancing quickly, with the agility of a feline. Thinking fast, he morphed into gorilla, thrusting a fist into the attacker and sending him flying. Instantly, he felt a weight on his back and pain shot through his neck as one bit through his fur. He cried out, grabbing him and throwing into a nearby wall. The pain numbed his senses even more, and he could only panic as two made their way in for the kill.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" With a yelp, they were whipped away by black magic. Returning to his original form, Beast Boy tried to stand up. He felt Raven by his side, helping to pull him up. "Leave while you still can," she ushered. Beast Boy shook his head. The spot that the creature had bit felt grossly wet underneath his clothes, he checked it, only to bring back a blood stained hand. Raven's eyes grew wide, with what he would call something between shock and subdued anger.

"Raven, please. I need to know what's going on. Who are those? Why are they -"

"Hunters - I'll tell you later, but right now we need to get out of here." She interrupted, eyes glued to the creatures that had started to stir. "I'm too weak to port us."

He nodded, the information reeling in his head but his heart pumping too much adrenaline to figure it out. "The T-Van," Beast Boy remembered, before grabbing her arm and tugging her towards the end of the alleyway. "Come on!"

**_Read and review please! I have a feeling my characters a little ooc, but I don't know. Stay tuned._**


End file.
